


Lace

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: KogKag 100 Prompt Bingo [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: Ayame invites Kagome for a girl's day out. Which, of course, means that they're buying things to surprise their boys.
Relationships: Ayame/InuYasha (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: KogKag 100 Prompt Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Lace

Kagome was honestly considering throwing herself out of a moving car. That was something she never really saw herself really weighing the pros and cons for, but she should have learnt to expect the unexpected by now. Though the situation was probably a punishment for her own stupidity — she knew Ayame was planning something since the moment the wolf announced that there was going to be a 'girl's day'. Kagome should have just refused to let her in. But no, instead Ayame managed to convince her to get into her car, and now they were on the way to do whatever Ayame wanted because Kagome own curiosity would get the better of her.

"What did I do to make you despise me so much?"

"Most people don't complain when they get free stuff, Kagome" Ayame teased, "Besides, this is a girl's day. It has to be perfect."

Kagome sent her a look, "Girl's day? You set this up because you wanted to give Inuyasha a sexy surprise tonight. How does that make it a 'girl's day'?"

"We get pampered all day, which is the girl's day part. And then when the sunsets, well that's guys night. So, we get to make sure our guys are _thoroughly_ pampered themselves" Ayame replied.

Kagome blushed at that, "You're a terrible influence."

"No, I'm a youkai, and we're not raised to be as shy and modest about this stuff as humans are" Ayame countered.

"That's an understatement" Kagome added.

Ayame gained a sly look, "Besides, we both know that you wouldn't be here if you really didn't want to be. You know you want to give Kouga a special surprise, you just won't admit it."

Knowing exactly when it was best to pick her arguments, especially when it came to Ayame, Kagome instead turned her gaze out the window. Ayame giggled at that gesture and decided to mess with the radio to give Kagome some time to cool the blush that stained her face. After she found a song, one she knew Kagome liked, she left it alone and thought over all the plans she'd made for today. If everything went well, Kouga wouldn't survive the night. Serves him right, after taking forever with the little secret that Ayame was still prepared to celebrate.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ayame said, "Kagome, could get my phone and quickly call up Inuyasha? I really need to ask him something."

"What did you need to ask him?"

"Just trust me, it's super important."

* * *

"I knew I smelt something rotten. Should've figured out its source sooner."

Kouga rolled his eyes, recognizing the voice all to well at this point. Inuyasha sauntered over, alone but that wasn't exactly a surprise since his best friend and his girlfriend were currently spending some quality time together. Of course, from Inuyasha's perspective, it probably looked like they were both in the same boat.

The young wolf was trying to avoid as many people, which wasn't easy to do when you had a bunch of wolves constantly trying to get involved in your private life. To be fair, privacy wasn't really a thing amongst the yourouzoku. Sure, as generations passed and their ancestors had to make nice with humans and become more civil, things changed. But at the end of the day, it's still very difficult to do anything in secret when you live with people who can here and smell everything you do as long as you're within the same building.

And Kouga realized he had a solution to a problem.

"I didn't exactly expect to see ya around here" Kouga said, "You busy or something?"

"Not really. I just have a feeling Ayame is planning is something, so I figured I'd keep out of her hair as much as possible" Inuyasha replied.

Kouga snickered, "Whipped."

"I don't have to take that shit from you. Kagome breathes in your general direction, and you become a blushing, mushy mess" Inuyasha retorted.

Kouga scoffed, but decided against replying since he knew that, at this point, they had to have attracted some attention from the youkai with more sensitive hearing. He brought his drink up to his lips, while he gathered his thoughts. Was he really considering Inuyasha for advice on this matter? Apparently yes, he was, and all because he knew it would be impossible from anyone else to keep their mouth shut for over a few hours.

"If I show you something, will you swear not to tell anyone?" Kouga asked.

It took Inuyasha a moment to reply, "What?"

"If I wanted your opinion on something — something that no one else knows about — could you keep it a secret for however long you need to?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Fuck it. He was doing it. It was happening.

It happened it quickly — Inuyasha only needed a moment to see it — and the dog whistled, "I didn't expect you to be into that crap."

Kouga only shrugged, "Youkai might keep away from her from scent, but I want to make sure humans do as well. Without needing to be told to back off."

"Now it makes sense."

"Shut up" Kouga snapped, "Just tell me if you think she'll like it."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "She's pretty into traditional stuff, so I don't think she's thought much on those kinds of things. But, personally, I think she'll love it. Just don't mention the reasoning and she'll think it's adorable."

"I just hope I'm not pushing things too fast. I really don't want to lose her" Kouga sighed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kouga?" Inuyasha taunted, "Never heard you talk like that before. And you've been dating her since high school — I honestly expected you to propose at graduation — so I'd say it's well past the point of being 'too soon'."

Kouga made a rude gesture at that statement, which Inuyasha only laughed at in reply, before he went to his car with a cock of his head. Recognizing the silent offer anywhere, Kouga figured he could get some kind of payback as the hanyou dropped him off somewhere. He should search for something to hide the ring in before he went home, or else the whole trying-to-be-secretive-thing would have just been pointless. Someone would find it, and the gossip would spread like nothing else.

Before they could even start the car, Inuyasha's phone rang.

Inuyasha pulled out his cell, gave it a curious look, before answering and handed it to Kouga, "Hey Ayame. Is something wrong?"

_"Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to ask you to pick a color for me."_

"You called me… to ask me to pick a color?" Inuyasha questioned.

 _"Dearest"_ Kouga snickered as Inuyasha's face went as red as his hoodie, _"Just pick a color, it's important. We're about to get our nails done, we're on our way there now."_

"Tell Kagome I said hi" Kouga interrupted.

_"Oh Kouga, you're there too. Good, you need to pick a color as well."_

Inuyasha smirked, "Pink. I'm picking pink."

_"Real cute. A nice safe choice, and one that's going to be very easy to find. Kouga, color."_

"Blue" he answered.

 _"Picking your favorite color, I see. I wonder how Kagome will feel about that"_ Ayame's voice suddenly got a bit distant, as if she were talking somewhere else, _"Oh, oh, maybe I could get something pink with white lace? Wouldn't that be cute Kagome? Or maybe something pink and red?"_

"Wait, Ayame, what's this for?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Sorry boys, call time over. Love you, Yash."_

"Ayame, wait" and the phone went quiet.

Kouga looked at him, "I guess you were right about you're girlfriend planning something."

"Sounds like yours is too, if I heard correctly."

* * *

_Can you come over? I need your help._

The text from Kagome he received had Kouga on edge. It had been a few hours since that call between Ayame and Inuyasha, and he had to admit that he had been curious as to what was going on. But when he received that text, all thoughts of Kagome in nothing but sexy underwear disappeared. It only took him seconds, and he was on his motorbike and on route to Kagome's work apartment.

When he arrived, he noticed through the windows that it was dark except for some flickering lights. The reason behind those flickers were revealed the second he stepped foot through the door. No lights were on, but a pathway through the apartment was lined by a few candles. Though even without their assistance, Kouga still would have noticed the rose petals scattered along the ground leading to the main attraction. Expanding his sense, he picked up nothing wrong scent wise — just Kagome's natural scent and the roses — and he could hear the faint sound of music being played in the distance.

Kouga's mood shifted from concerned to curiously enticed as he realized the different ways Kagome's message could be interpreted. He was more than willing to aid Kagome with this particular problem.

Across the apartment, Kagome shifted nervously on her bed. Ayame had kept her promise on being pampered, her hair was done up all nice and cute, while her nails have never looked better in a surprisingly nice shade of green. As for clothing, she now donned some light blue lingerie. The attire showed off more of her cleavage than her usual pajamas, lined with white lace. Most of the garment was practically see through, the only reason why her underwear wasn't seen was because of a matching skirt. It offered no additional coverage, but the layers made sure nothing could be seen beneath it.

The second she heard Kouga enter her apartment, Kagome reached for the glass beside her, filled it with what little wine was left in the bottle, and downed it for courage. Whether she would admit it or not, Ayame was right. She wanted to do this and was just too shy. It didn't help that Kouga walked in with an amused glint in his eyes and an almost predatory smile, with just a hint of a fang.

"Hey" she felt like an idiot the second that left her mouth — who seduces others with 'hey'?

"Hey" Kouga replied, "You had something you wanted me to help you with?"

Kagome cocked her head with a too innocent smile, "Well you took so long, I had to take care of myself."

And that was when Kouga went from leaning against the door frame to holding her against him, all before Kagome could even realize what was happening. She could tell he was inhaling her scent in an attempt to figure out whether she was being honest or was just trying to rile him up. His reaction to the discovery that she wasn't completely lying pulled a growl from him.

"Maybe I should double check for you? Just to make sure you're absolutely taken care of" Kouga said.

Kagome shifted into a more comfortable position, causing Kouga to groan, "Well it is better to be safe than sorry."

Kagome tilted her head as Kouga pressed small kiss and nips to the exposed flesh, making a trail from her neck to the lace of the garment, kissing and nipping the skin available to him. Hands slowly slid from her knees up her legs, the slight pressure from his claws not enough to harm but there was a tingly feeling left in their wake. When Kouga's hands reached more lace beneath the skirt, Kagome felt him grin against her breasts.

"Show me."

"What?"

Kouga looked up at her with eyes darkened by lust, but his grip on her hand was gentle when he slowly moved it beneath her skirt, "Show me exactly what you want me to do. Where you want me to touch."

"I don't know" Kagome gave an obvious pout that led to Kouga trying to nip her lip, "How can I show you at this angle? You won't be able to see anything I do."

"And what's your solution?"

A slight push against Kouga's shoulders, and Kagome was shimming slowly off of his lap. Intentionally, and Kouga knew it too based on the way he looked at her. As soon as she was freed, she made a slight show of reaching beneath her skirt and slowly, so slowly, dragging her panties down her legs. She removed one leg, then the other, before quickly tossing it somewhere in the room. She ran her hands along the waistband of her skirt next but didn't remove it. Instead her hands shifted and disappeared beneath it.

"I think it's a bit unfair for us to be in different states of dress. Especially when you look like you want to devour me" Kagome teased.

"You'll be begging me to do more than just that when I'm through with you."

Kouga didn't bother making a show out of his stripping, he had different plans to get back at his love and ones that didn't come at the cost of his physical discomfort. Besides, the heated look and flushed cheeks of Kagome was a reward all on its own. She squirmed a bit, still on edge from her own play earlier, and her current teasing only pushed her closer to the brink. Gentle movements, Kouga managed to pull her busy hand away from her. Kagome's glare wasn't so seductive, but she flushed as he gave a slow lick to her fingers before he sucked them into his mouth, savoring her taste.

He made a show of licking his lips, which Kagome would have giggled at if she wasn't so turned on, "You're always so sweet."

That was Kagome's only warning as Kouga flicked up her clothes out of the way, and he disappeared between her legs. Caught completely off guard, Kagome tried her hardest not to scream as she felt Kouga's fingers gently prod inside her, while he sucked on a certain nub that had her seeing stars. Her hands reached behind her to clench at the pillow as she writhed against the bed beneath her. Kouga didn't let up until her heard her scream him name.

She was breathless when she came down, "Kouga…"

"That was good. But I know you can scream so much louder for me" Kouga grinned.

Kagome was moved back against the headboard, her shirt removed somewhere in the transition and with Kouga pressed right against her. He wasn't angled in a way to enter her, just in a way that would create friction if either of them moved. Kouga's hands tugged at the bottom of her top and she raised her arms in compliance, anything to get what she really wanted — what she really needed.

"Please, Kouga" Did Kagome usually sound so wanton, or was that just a result of Kouga's teasing.

"Please what?"

A slight movement from his hips, and he thrusted gently against her, teasing her without giving her what she really wanted. Kagome was ready to cry from frustration; he wasn't going to let her off the hook it seems. She tried shift, just to get the angle right, but that led to her hands trapped above her head by one hand, and a firm grip on hips by another. Kouga gentle sucking on her neck stopped for a moment as he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear.

" _Please what_ , Kagome?"

"Please just fuck me already!"

Kouga's response a swift thrust that had her full of him, fangs scrapping against her throat and claws moving to tease her skin. Hard. Fast. Relentless. Kouga showed her no mercy, and Kagome was screaming from the pleasure he brought. She twisted and writhed against his chest, losing her damn mind as he fucked her senseless. Hitting right where she needed him the most as she desperately tried to match her hips to his speed.

Fangs grazed over her nipples, and Kouga's new target for his mouth were her breasts, but Kagome couldn't fully focus on the sensation when one of his hands trailed down to play with a certain nub once again. She couldn't handle it. It only took a few more thrust after that and she came once again. She was crying from pleasure as Kouga continued, chasing his own release now that she had been sated. He practically howled as he came inside of her.

Kouga moved back and pulled Kagome down to lay on the bed, cuddled right beside him. She had a hunch that this was less of them preparing to sleep, and more of them preparing for another around.

"You alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Fucking fantastic."

Kagome giggled at that.

Kouga nuzzled into her hair, "Did Ayame buy you anything else you'd like to show me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
